


Artistic Value

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: Drawing, M/M, Plans, Pose - Freeform, artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short glimpse at Ezio being a model for Leonardo.</p><p>(Ask.fm request, short and sweet.)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic Value

“And just what exactly did you need me to pose for?” Ezio felt quite uncomfortable with how he had to sit perched on a block of marble. He, as so often, only was dressed to a minimum, with a cloth draped across his groin area. Leonardo had asked him to crouch on the block of marble like he would whenever he surveyed an area. It was rather uncomfortable, with the artist’s room being rather hot today (Leonardo had admitted that this was intentional), and him being unable to shift much atop the stone.

“I need another study of your body, Ezio, that’s all.” Leonardo gestured a little impatiently, and Ezio gritted his teeth. He did value his friend, and he adored Leonardo to bits, but at times, the artist tested his patience. Just like now. Ezio was well aware that Leonardo was pure in his intentions, with the whole interest in the human anatomy, but the way he handled it sometimes drove Ezio up the walls. “Keep your composure a while longer, please.”

Ezio gritted his teeth, but he held still. It was extremely tiring, but he gladly did it for Leonardo. He had his ways of getting back at the artist, and that would be just another incentive to get creative how this revenge of his would look like this time. He definitely would get very, very creative this time. But at first, he would have to endure Leonardo’s incessant curiosity once more.

It might have been true that he could keep still for hours at end if he had to observe someone, but that didn’t translate well into a situation where he was just ordered to sit still for a study. He tried to visualize a situation in which he had to watch someone going about their business, but he was unable to focus properly enough to forget about the awkward stance he had to hold. It might have been a combination of the stillness and the heat that just made it impossible for him to remain perfectly still. Leonardo scolded him now and then, but at least, the artist seemed to make some progress.

“Well, this turned out much more interesting that I would have suspected.” Leonardo chuckled lightly, and then finally allowed Ezio to move again. The assassin grunted and slowly moved his stiff legs again, cursing his aching back. With the crouched position, he had strained his body quite some, and he was less than happy about the consequences for his posture. As soon as he would stop hurting all over, Leonardo would pay for this little artistic study.

“Thank you very much, Ezio.” Leonardo patted his back a little, and Ezio really needed to hold back a curse at that. “Oh, I’m sorry, really.” He looked a bit sheepish now, but he still didn’t really seem to be all too bothered. “Well, that really helped me a lot. I will need you again in a couple of days, I believe. Until then, you should have recovered enough.”

“Oh, no worries, my friend. I will be well enough to assist you again.” Ezio rose and then plopped down onto one of the sofas. “And I will make sure that you’ll enjoy it.”


End file.
